Férrea Voluntad
by elconejocabron
Summary: Kagura es viento, libertad y tozudez. Tozudez y anhelos. Anhelos y un deseo. Historia de dos capítulos.


_Copyright-Rumiko Takahashi, alabada sea por kami D: Sin intención de currar con los pjs de la sensei. Dos episodios únicos. El próximo lo publicaré el sábado próximo. ¡Espero que les guste!._

**Libertad**

Ella quería ser libre. Eso fue lo que dijo. Lo dijo una y tantas veces. Veces que ignoró en pos de una batalla más intensa. Intensos eran los ojos rojizos que le seguían cada vez que le encontraba en medio del bosque, por la noche. La noche que llevaba un recuerdo hacia ella, en los momentos más suplicantes, cuando sentía que no podía dar más de sí. Si todo estaba perdido, ella tenía sólo su sueño. Sueño que contemplaba la libertad. La libertad, como la del viento. El viento, que era lo que ella era. Era el recuerdo de la plateada luna en su frente.

Su concepción había sido una casualidad que no había tenido remedio. El remedio era obtener su corazón a base de un precio. El precio era una lucha estratégica y que a todas luces era imposible. Imposible porque el enemigo que debía derrotar era tan poderoso que la tierra temblaba con cada aparación. Apariciones que dejaban llanto, destrucción, muerte, desos de venganza y dolor. El dolor de su esclavitud era tal que resquebrajaba su voluntad todo el tiempo. El tiempo que se le terminaba, y que parecía que se le iría como la arena entre los dedos sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Él apareció un día y de haber tenido un corazón, habría palpitado con fuerza. Fuerza, inmensidad, poder arrasador eso era lo que representaba él. Él, de los cabellos plateados y la mirada dorada. Dorado metálico, imponente y a pesar de no ser una montaña, era imposible de no ver. Veía en él la esperanza que lograra desatarla de sus cadenas y a partir de ese día le siguió de cerca. Y cerca estuvo de arrodillarse frente a él y pedirle ayuda. Ayudó a evitarlo el que ella era tan orgullosa. El orgullo que parecía que era lo único que tenían en común. Pero en común también, tenían a Naraku.

-No lo lograré. -Dijo un día en su presencia. Su mano en un árbol, cerrando los ojos y temblando. Él no le respondió. Él nunca respondía. Pero escuchaba. Se iba, sólo cuando había terminado de escucharla. Parecía tan distante, tan lejano. Pero ella sabía que la había escuchado.

Una vez se rindió de la seguidilla de días. Los días se sucedían iguales. La batalla se volvía implacable, difícil, dura. Ella no sabía si llegarían a derrotarle. No podía engañarle más, Naraku sospechaba de ella pero su corazón en su poder era lo que le mantenía bajo la seguridad de que no podía escapar de su control. Arriesgaba aquel latente apéndice todo el tiempo. Se rindió una vez, sí. Dejó de luchar. Se dedicó a seguir órdenes, a matar sin piedad, a resignarse a una vida corta y sin ritmo. A la falta de continuidad, a la muerte inminente. Se rindió a no ser como el viento, a perder el último resquicio de esperanza. Morir, vivir, todo era igual. No cambiaban los días, no cambiaba su condición. Naraku no moría. Ella seguía presa de su yugo pesado y maldito. Caía en las garras del dolor y de la desesperación. Se rendía o se hundía, no podía entreverlo del todo.

-Eres patética. -Su voz. Aterciopelada, lenta, profunda como la hoja de una daga incrustada en su espalda.

El ritmo regresaba. Regresaba como el lord youkai que se quedaba viendo su temblorosa y desnuda figura que recién salía del río. El río en el cual había descansado y se había dejado arrastrar hasta que unas manos infantiles habían intentado reanimar su vida. Vida que no poseía para poder perderla. Perdida en la mirada dorada que la observaba implacablemente. ¿La salvaría?, ¿la entendía?. Entender, querer, cosas distintas. Pero la mirada que la observaba era distinta. Distinto el tono, aunque no podía saberlo, distinto el sentimiento que anidaba su pecho y provocaba algo. Algo que latía pero que no estaba allí para latir y provocarle esa chispa. Esa chispa que se encendió y continuó encendida largo tiempo después de que él se fue.

Valía la pena vivir, morir, no ser nada y serlo todo. Todo el viento que llenaba sus pulmones por una mirada dorada. Por el sol que doraba su cara y le recordaba a él. El único que podía derrotar a Naraku y hacerle regresar lo que le pertenecía. Lo que le pertenecía que le habían robado y que nunca fue suyo pero que necesitaba de regreso. De nuevo, regresar a pelear. A sudar en el campo de batalla. Batallar por lo que le pertenecía con toda la fuerza mental que poseía. Poseía la fuerza y el instinto, poseía la claridad, la lucidez, poseía las ganas si es que valía la pena luchar por alguien. Alguien como él. Él, que valía la pena todo el sufrimiento. Todo el sufrir por su corazón, por él y por ser libre. Libre como el viento.

-Sabía que eras tú. -No había dureza en el youkai que le hiciera pensar lo contrario.

Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho, mientras la vida se escapaba lentamente con cada aliento de sus pulmones. La última batalla era contra su propia muerte. Morir, lo que más temía. Temía morir sin que nadie pudiera ver sus últimos minutos porque a nadie le importaba. Pero lo que importaba era su presencia. Que estuviera presente, sutil, etéreo como una divinidad personificada en la tierra. Él estaba allí, rompiendo con el cuidado esquema. Rompiendo con sus previsiones y lo que suponía que era real y que podía ocurrir. Ella esperaba morir sola. Y sólo necesitó de un segundo de verle para saber que no había sido olvidada. Que sería recordada. La recordaría el individuo por el cual más voluntad de lucha había puesto. Él allí. Él...

La sonrisa que emergió de sus labios carmín era sincera. Como lo eran sus sentimientos, su honesto corazón latía para prolongar aquellos últimos momentos. Momentos que tenía la suerte en compartir con el lord. Sesshoumaru. Su nombre emergió en un último susurro, mientras su cuerpo se iba dispersando en pétalos y humo al viento. El viento que recogía su esencia y la volvía parte del mundo. Pero su mundo era él. Su libertad era él. Él que la observaba con una extraña mirada, que jamás había visto enmarcar su frío y perfecto rostro.

-Espérame. -Dijo el viento, viento Kagura, pétalos y esencia, youki y susurro que acarició su rostro antes de desaparecer en el aire. No sabía cómo. Pero su última voluntad no era la de desaparecer.


End file.
